


Epiphany

by cswin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cswin/pseuds/cswin
Summary: Astoria Greengrass was the best thing to ever happen to Draco Malfoy. When the realisation first hit him it was like getting struck by lightning, and he couldn’t have asked for a better feeling.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and i don't think i could've found a better reason to start writing it than these two. sorry if there are any typos, english isn't my first language!! hope u enjoy :)

Astoria Greengrass was the best thing to ever happen to Draco Malfoy. When the realisation first hit him it was like getting struck by lightning, and he couldn’t have asked for a better feeling. 

It was a quiet morning at the Manor, the sun was bright and the air felt cool outside, Astoria sat on the velvet green couch with Draco’s head on her lap while she read out loud a book Draco couldn’t quite figure out what it was about. Draco absently listened to Astoria’s low soft voice and kept thinking about her. About her kindness, her love for paintings, music and literature, the way her eyes would go wide with excitement whenever she learned something new, how she would always listen and understand him, her smile and the way her lips quirked up every time he told a bad joke. Astoria amazed him right from the start, when he saw her in a gown that matched her eye color and made it impossible to not notice her presence at the Manor’s ballroom. 

The Malfoys had invited some families to their house, hosting a party that filled the house with music and the sound of people chatting, failing to make Draco any less nervous about the situation. His eyes wandered through the room until he found Astoria’s comforting gaze looking right back at him, making him feel like he could finally breathe again. Talking to her was easy, like she was a long lost friend, even though she carried a fresh air around her that made Draco’s heart skip a beat. They danced, for Astoria’s delight, and after a while found themselves heading towards the garden and away from his parents’ idea of fun.

The moonlight outside made everything feel like a dream and Draco thought that if it was, he wished he’d never wake up. The night was quiet, the distance from the party muffling the noises, leaving only Astoria’s voice to focus on, like a beacon in a storm. She shared her knowledge on his mother’s flowers, leading Draco to see how her eyes sparkled whenever she told a new fact about the red tulips in front of them. After, Malfoy would think the night passed awfully fast and that he couldn’t wait to see Astoria Greengrass again.

He soon learned that her laughter could be one of his favourite sounds in the world, filling his ears and making his stomach flutter, giving him the urge to utter anything he could think of to make her laugh. Their relationship grew by the second and Draco knew then, he’d do anything alongside and for Astoria, even go against his parents wishes by marrying her. 

Confronting Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy wasn’t easy, and without Astoria, he might’ve never been able to, but Draco thought he’d do it all over again if it meant he could spend the last of his life with her. 

This was the day Draco Malfoy would ask his love to marry him, he was nervous and couldn’t keep still to save his life. He kept picking at the cufflinks of his suit and wondering what to say when Astoria got to the Manor, this was the most important moment of his existence, he could feel it all building up to it too, from the day he first met her and saw her wonderfully kind smile, one he wasn’t used to seeing in his life often. He realized then that her smile alone could calm him down, reminding him that he could breathe and it would be okay. When she arrived, he was in the garden and just by the sight of her he felt the right words come to him and it all made sense, like it always did with Astoria Greengrass by his side.

Astoria’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts, she was now looking at him, with fondness in her eyes and smiling, the book closed and forgotten. He drew his eyes up to meet hers and the thought struck him, with her, he finally felt like himself. 

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” He said while returning her smile that grew wider, he felt the same as he did when he saw her in the ballroom, like she was his star in the big dark night sky.

“And you to me.” She put her hands on his cheeks, holding his face, and looked right into his eyes again, pouring her soul and making Draco see how she meant every word. 

They could stay like this forever, Draco thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading, it means a lot!! if you'd like to leave a comment i'll love to read it later, and again tysm <3


End file.
